The present invention relates to the testing of software, and more specifically, to a method, system and computer program product that implement aspects of workload and operational profiling, coupled with business analytics, thereby resulting in improvements in the testing of customer software.
In the field of software testing, as in many other technical fields, improvements are constantly being sought, primarily for cost and accuracy reasons. A fundamental goal of software testing in theory is to identify all of the problems in a customer's software program before the program is released for use by the customer. However, in reality this is far from the case as typically a software program is released to the customer having some number of problems that were unidentified during the software development and testing process.
A relatively more proactive approach to improving software testing is sought that employs traditional methods of understanding characteristics of clients' environments, augmented with a process of data mining empirical systems data. Such client environment and workload profiling analysis may result in software test improvements based on characteristics comparisons between the client and the test environments.